


there's nothing sweeter than my baby

by planetsuh



Series: work song [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix it?, Found Family, M/M, broken sebaek, imbalance of power, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsuh/pseuds/planetsuh
Summary: Baekhyun smiles at him.That one moment, those three seconds, give Sehun a glimmer of hope, the most he's had in years. He knows now, after all this time, that he wants Baekhyun back.But how do you go about fixing something that's just so broken?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: work song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	there's nothing sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was a long time coming...honestly i can't believe it took me THIS long to finally outline a sequel, but i've been pretty busy since i completed the first part to this. i hope the people who were excited or showing interest in a sequel haven't all disappeared--it's finally here!
> 
> without further ado, this is the first chapter to the sequel to so full of love (i could barely eat)
> 
> title from work song by hozier

chapter one.

_People change, they grow and evolve and move on in their lives, but Sehun feels like he’s stuck in the past. Everyday is the same, he wakes up at ass o’clock in the morning, heads to the mines, nearly dies everyday during work inhaling charcoal and smoke and other unidentifiable, unregulated things, comes home, eats ramen and falls asleep before the sun stops setting, destined to repeat it all over again the next day. Sehun has three roommates that he never speaks to, all working similar dead-end jobs with no ladder to climb, stuck in an everyday monotony that’s inescapable. At least tomorrow’s grocery day._

_If Sehun had known everything was going to turn out like this, he would've given up a lot younger than he did. He spent his teenage years so convinced he could go places, when he should've known all along that there is no place to go, not even up._

_Sehun gets up from the couch when one of his roommates gets back from work, covered in dirt and grime from his job at a nearby factory plant. Sehun wants to avoid all conversation with him, so he leaves the couch available and goes to his room, grabbing his towel and shower caddy and stumbling into the bathroom. He showers quickly, scrubbing charcoal off his skin until its raw and pink, and he makes his way back to his room, shedding his towel and falling into his tiny bed naked, asleep within minutes._

_He wakes up to his alarm early the next morning, steps into his work clothes, munches on an apple as his coffee brews, then pours it into a thermos and takes it with him to work. He spends hours mindlessly drilling and swinging an axe, uncovering layers upon layers of rocks and gravel on a ladder so shaky it might break any second._

_He leaves the mines and parks in front of a grocery store, walks inside and winces at how he's tracking dirt onto the newly mopped floors. He takes out his list, scratched messily into a stray piece of notebook paper that was balled up in the pocket of his coveralls. He’s hauling a case of beer into his cart when it happens._

_“Sehun?”_

_His head snaps to the side, at the source of the voice, a voice so familiar it sends shivers up Sehun’s spine, even now. Baekhyun stands at the edge of the aisle, wearing a nice pair of slacks and a light blue, long-sleeved collared shirt, tucked into his slacks and rolled up at the sleeves, and Sehun’s wearing a ratted hoodie with his dirtiest pair of overalls and a baseball cap turned backwards on his head. His face is clean, but only because he rinses it at the site’s hose before he leaves, and there’s a wavy smudge line on his neck where he stopped rinsing, his skin dirty from there down, including his hands._

_It’s like seeing his past right before his eyes. In the face, Baekhyun doesn't look that much different, but he’s dressed so professionally and he holds himself so much taller, so much more confident than he ever did when Sehun knew him. It feels like a sign, seeing Baekhyun now, after all this time, when Sehun feels like nothing substantial will ever happen to him again._

_“Baekhyun,” Sehun murmurs. “I missed you.” The words are out before Sehun can think about them, and he winces, knowing it must creep Baekhyun out to hear this, after everything they went through, everything Sehun said to him the last time they spoke._

_But Baekhyun doesn't cringe or yell or even punch Sehun like he was only slightly expecting him to. He doesn't scream or cry or spit in his face._

_Instead, he smiles._

-

Baekhyun smiles.

Sehun watches as he turns away, a serious expression coming over his face as he looks between the different bottles of wine. Sehun doesn't think such an easy decision warrants such a face—he always just picks the cheapest beer possible an shoves it into his cart—but then again, he doesn't know anything about Baekhyun anymore. Maybe he's very particular about his wine, maybe he has the money to worry about those kinds of things.

Eventually, Baekhyun selects a bottle of white wine, and Sehun can see the fancy label even from his distance. So, Baekhyun has money now.

And then Baekhyun puts the bottle in his cart and walks away, just like that. Sehun hadn't expected Baekhyun to want to stop and chat, so the abrupt exit doesn't exactly surprise him. Baekhyun was always a talker, but even chatterboxes appreciate being in the presence of people they actually _like_ while they’re talking away. Clearly, Sehun isn't that person anymore, and for good reason.

All at once, memories of their brief relationship flash behind Sehun’s eyes. Scenes of Baekhyun’s sweet smile, his loud giggle echoing around Sehun’s ears. He sees Baekhyun sitting under the tree on campus with Chanyeol playing guitar beside him. He sees Baekhyun laid out on his couch at his tiny little apartment, gasping out sweet little moans while Sehun goes down on him. He feels Baekhyun’s arms around him, giving him warm comfort in a time where he desperately needs it.

He knows it’s crazy. He knows it’s been years and that everything’s changed. He knows Baekhyun probably has somebody.

Sehun regrets everything. He regrets what he did to Baekhyun. He wants the chance to make it right, to get Baekhyun back.

In hindsight, there relationship was too short to be of any significance to a normal person. Baekhyun was in and out of Sehun’s life in a blink of an eye, and Sehun was too busy losing everything to pay attention to the damage he’d done to the only person he felt safe with. But those short few months with Baekhyun were the happiest months of Sehun’s life. He wants to find that magic again.

Sehun quickly grabs his cart and steers it into the next aisle over, where he saw Baekhyun go to. It’s empty.

Baekhyun’s living in the area, that much is clear. His cart was full of groceries, the kind of groceries that someone keeps if they’re a longterm resident wherever it is that they’re shopping.

Sehun’s never been much of a believer in fate, but if there was anytime to, it would be now. He just has to hope he’ll run into Baekhyun again at some point.

He pays for his groceries and drives home, stuffing all of them in easily concealed spots in the apartment to avoid his roommates stealing them. Just as he's plopping onto the couch, remote in hand with a plan to watch hockey until he stops thinking about Baekhyun, his phone rings.

Sighing deeply, Sehun reaches over and grabs it, putting the remote down as he clicks the answer button.

“Hello?” he speaks gruffly into the phone, his throat still too full of ash and charcoal from work.

“ _Hello, am I speaking to a Mr. Oh? Sehun_?”

Sehun sits up at the official sounding voice on the other end of the phone. “Yes. This is Sehun. What do you want?”

“ _I’m afraid there’s been an accident, Mr. Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNND without further ado, here are my usual disclaimers:
> 
> this fic is currently being outline. i have a general path that i hope to take sehun and baekhyun down, hopefully one that's much less painful and a lot less pleasant than the first time around. still and yet, that's ALL i have so far. this is the only chapter that i've completed, the rest is just a blueprint. this means that this will probably be updated VERY slowly, but don't worry! i don't abandon fics, if anything, i'll just half ass an ending or delete it altogether.
> 
> please be patient with me while i work out the finer details of this fic. there's a lot left to outline, most of which i feel more comfortable doing BEFORE i even start writing the next chapter. every moment matters, especially with a sequel. sehun and baekhyun were in completely different places when part one of this series wrapped up, meaning that it's going to take a little bit of work to put them back together.
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment with your thoughts if you want, i love replying to them. other than that, have a nice day!


End file.
